Twisted
by Skystrike of Thunderclan
Summary: Levy falls down a hill on her way back to Magnolia, and breaks her ankle in the process. All her friends are out for the holidays, so who can she call? Rated T for blood and nasty stuff.


Twisted - Gajeel x Levy

Levy's POV

I walked along the path to Magnolia, snow and ice covering the ground. I skipped happily through the white wonderland, a bag of jewel in my bag, along with 5 books and a change of clothes. I was returning to Magnolia from a long-winded job that left me exhausted.I had to decipher an ancient language to unlock a door to retrieve some ancient relic for this lady. It had taken me all of yesterday and half of today. At least she paid well.I walked to the last hill into the outskirts of Magnolia, feeling happy to be home for the winter holidays. This was one of the years I wasn't called home to spend Christmas and the New Year with my mother and father.

I began running down the hill, when I felt a strong tug pulling me downwards. I look over and my bag was falling forward, dragging me down. Before I could re-adjust my bag, I fell forward.I screamed at the top of my lungs, feeling a sharp pain sear through my right ankle. I kept rolling down the hill, snow and ice clinging to my face. Suddenly, I was stopped by a huge metal fence.

"That hurt…." I said, trying to get a grasp of my surroundings.

I was sitting in-between a metal fence and a medium-sized hill, a wide red line scoring down the hill. I froze, feeling a warm liquid overflowing from my small boot. Suddenly, I realized the pain in my ankle and it snapped me into motion.

"Ok…..how am I going to do this?" I said, trying to remember a book I read on basic injuries.

I decided I should take off my boot to analyze the wound. I reached for my boot and slowly unzipped the side, pain exploding in my ankle. I tried taking off my boot, but it was stuck. When I tugged harder, an unbearable pain spread through my ankle. I choked in pain, tears falling from my eyes. I noticed a huge bulge sticking out from the side of my boot. I tried removing the boot again, twisting it so it went over the large bump. The boot fell off, blood pouring from it.

"Oh Mavis no…" I said, gasping as I saw the situation.

Through my sock, was a bone sticking straight out of my skin. I felt more tears flow from my eyes as I tried to remove my sock. I had to push down on the bone to dislodge the sock. Once my sock was off, I saw that my ankle was ripped open and the bone was sticking out.I knew that I had to get help or it would become infected, but I don't really think I can stand. I saw that my bag was laying next to me with my comm. lacrima sticking out. I reached over and began to think of who I could call.

"Lu-chan is visiting her family estate, Erza was visiting Jellal in prison, Natsu and Gray are out on a mission at Mt. Hakobe, Jet and Droy are off on a mission, Juvia is visiting her friends in Phantom Lord and Mira and Elfman have their comms. muted. Who else is there?" I said, trying to think.

Gajeel's POV

I walked into the scrapyard, snow and ice covering all the metal.

"Ugh. I hate the snow." I commented, heading toward the back of the yard.

That's where the best metals were. While I was digging through the metals, I saw a flash of blue hair.

"-Jet and Droy are off on a mission, Juvia is visiting her friends in Phantom Lord and Mira and Elfman have their comms. muted. Who else is there?" the voice said.

I looked up, and saw Ms. Levy McGarden sitting in the snow, her bag laying on the ground and a trail of red leading from the top of the hill to her. I felt my heart speed up as I looked down and saw a huge puddle of red stained snow under her ankle.I was frozen to the spot, watching her fiddle with her comm. Lacrima. Suddenly, I was shocked into motion as she gasped and fresh tears flowed down her face.

Levy's POV

Suddenly, a pulse of pain shot through me and I gasped, tears overflowing out of my eyes.

"Hey! Shrimp!" A gruff voice called.

I looked up. Gajeel had hopped the fence and was running over to her.

"Gajeel! Thank Mavis you're here! I kind of fell and broke my ankle…" I said, pulling at the end of my coat.

Suddenly I was lifted up into the air by the iron dragon slayer. He held me tightly against his coat. He began swiftly walking toward the town

"Gajeel! My bag!" I said, reaching down for it.

"I'll get it later." Gajeel said

Blood drops were going everywhere, staining the snow as my ankle swung numbly.

"Hey Shrimp. Wrap up the ankle with this." He said, tossing back his scarf.

"But Gajeel…..this is the scarf Metalicana gave you." I said, holding the black scarf.

"I said put it on! I don't care about the damn scarf!" Gajeel barked.

I squeaked, before wrapping the scarf carefully around my ankle. Suddenly, a strong, cold gust of wind blew into my face. Instinctively, I buried my head in his chest, shielding my face from the wind. I heard Gajeel's heart speed up as he began walking faster into the town, toward the guild hall. I noticed as the blood began soaking through the scarf.

"Um….Gajeel…." I squeaked, looking up at the dragon slayer.

"Hmm?" He said

"The blood….." I said, reaching for the scarf.

"We're almost there. Hold on." Gajeel said, before breaking into a run.

"Ahh!" I screamed, before grabbing onto his neck in fear.

My heart fluttered at how close we were and my face began glowing a bright red. My heart pounded in my chest as he thundered into the guild hall, grabbing Wendy and shooting toward the infirmary, real panic and worry shining in his eyes.

1 day later

I struggled to get out of bed, my cast limiting my movement through my apartment. I swung my legs out of bed and glanced over at my crutches that Mira had given me. I tried getting myself under the crutches, but they we're too tall. Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded and echoed through my entire apartment.

"Ugh. One second!" I said, moving awkwardly toward my bed-room door. When I swung open the door, a huge weight fell on top of me, crushing me and my ankle.

"Ow!" I cried, a sharp pain flying through my ankle.

I couldn't help but burst into tears. I cried quietly, tears flowing on the to floor.

"Shit...now I've done it. Sorry shrimp." Gajeel said, picking me up and putting me back on the bed.

He sat down next to me, examined my cast. It was cracked down the middle and blood was leaking through the crack. I sighed, before putting my hand forward.

"Solid Script: Seal." I said.

It closed almost half way before my power gave out. I groaned before putting my hands out, determination filling me

"Solid Script: Seal!" I yelled.

It closed 3/4 before giving out. I sighed, feeling exhausted.

"Solid Script: Se-" Gajeel cut me off.

"Stop." He said

"Why?" I asked, breathing semi-heavily

"I don't want you killin' yourself over some stupid cast." Gajeel said, pulling it off

"Gajeel!" I said, watching the cast go flying off.

"Where are your bandages?" He said, ignoring my call.

"Bathroom cabinet." I said, giving up being mad at the dragon slayer.

"Got it." Gajeel said, disappering into the hall.

He came back with a roll of bandages. He began wrapping up my ankle, pure determination in his eyes. My stomach fluttered and my breath hitched as his hand brushed my skin.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Gajeel said.

"N-nothing!" I said, my face turning red.

Gajeel smiled, before stopping.

"Tell me what's up." He said, a demanding tone in his voice.

"Gajeel I...I ...l-l...l-l...GajeelILoveYou!" I said, quickly.

He looked at me with zero emotion what so ever.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said anything. It's ok if you don't fe-" I was cut off as a pair of lips collided with mine. He pulled away shortly.

"I love you too Shrimp." He said.

I smiled, before laying back on the bed and yawning. I felt tired even though I had only been up for an hour. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I sat back.

"Tired?" Gajeel questioned, finishing with the bandage.

I nodded, too exhausted to answer.

"Then sleep." He said simply.

"No...your here..." I said, trying to stay awake.

-3rd POV-

Gajeel smiled as Levy's eyes widened during the kiss. He pulled away quickly, smirking.

"I love you too Shrimp." He said.

She smiled, before laying down and yawning widely. She looked exhausted suddenly, her eyes appearing bloodshot and heavy.

"Tired?" He asked, taping the bandage down.

She nodded.

"Then sleep." He replied.

"No...your here..." She said, trying to stay awake.

"I don't mi-" Gajeel stopped as helooked at the petite girl.

She was sleeping, smiling in her sleep.

Gajeel smiled, before walking out of her apartment.

"What were you doing in there?" a voice called.

"Uh no-" Before he could finish, Gajeel went flying as Erza hurried to check on her friend.


End file.
